Umble Zarr
Umble Zarr was the wife of Jedi Master Gigin-Taue Soear as well as mother of their child Zeb-Ska. It is known that she attended the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV for a limited time before being ushered off to Proloxis IV along with Cas-Lo Vont. The three would establish the ground breaking Jedi Temple: Lex'rer. Biography Born into Imperial Obscurity In the years before the Destruction of the First Death Star and true battles of the Galactic Civil War, life in the Mid Rim was a constant reminder of the Empire's grasp into every persons life. Finro and Mallurgra Zarr were just a simple pair of humans living out their lives on the plains of Cullerop XIV (a planet devoted to the farming of Muja fruit). They appeared to be doing quite well before the winter preceding the birth of Umble, life on Cullerop XIV was simple until an asteroid collided with it's moon and shattered it. The ensuing wave of destruction left the planet in a never ending winter, having no sympathy for the farmers below the Empire deleted Cullerop XIV from the archives and moved on. Blue Harvest on Cullerop XIV Much of Umble's childhood was spent farming the new Blue Muja fruit and eating it with her grim parents whom at this point began to withdraw from themselves. During the next ten years the Zarr family faced the effects of the Blue Muja Fruit, every single person whom had not been born during the time of the Blue Harvest began to mutate from the radiation that turned the fruit blue. Umble was immune to the effects and was forced to watch as her parents turned into brain-dead creatures. It was during this time that she and several other children locked themselves in the old Imperial fortress. Within the lavish complex, the farmers children began to explore the wonders of the HoloNet. It was through the HoloNet that Umble first heard about the exploits of Luke Skywalker and the Rebel Alliance. As the years droned on, many of her peers lost interest with the never ending stream of information about the galaxy abroad that emanated from the Holo-Net. At thirteen years of age Umble was visited by the insect Teräs Mundri overseer '' '''Zett’alk', whom quickly divulged the extent of the young woman’s Force Potential. To Zarr the insectoid offered the chance to become greater than those heroes of the Rebel Alliance she had admired since her early years within the Imperial Fortress. Having been all but abandoned by her peers Zett’alk began her advanced training in both Force Sensitive Teräs Käsi practices and intermediate level Jedi Arts. Little did Zarr know that the insectoid was attempting to mold her into a new and improved minion to do its bidding on the Galactic Stage, a generational game played by the rogue Teräs Mundri overseer aimed at advancing the Jedi Order’s understanding of the Force in an attempt to one day rival the Overlords. Decimation of the Followers of Palawa After Two years of grueling training, the insectoid took Zarr away from Cullerop XIV and made for the planet Bunduki, where it would test the young woman against the false Masters of Teräs Käsi. It was here that Umble proved herself to be a lethal asset to Zett’alk while infiltrating the Followers of Palawa Umble Zarr engaged six non-Force Sensitive practitioners of the Teräs Käsi, whom she proceeded to disfigure and mutilate with glee. It was this morbid satisfaction that instilled doubts within the ancient Insect, over the next four years Zarr would continue to thrive upon the carnage of her work, but ultimately isolation would drive her to defy her master. The ensuing Decimation of all Followers of Palawa was engineered by Zett’alk in an attempt to stomp out all traces of the insane Arden Lyn, whom unwisely took a contract from Emperor Palpatine to personally eradicate the heroes of the Rebellion. Lyn faced defeat from all those she had attempted to kill for the mighty Sith Lord, afraid for her life lyn hid for the remainder of the Galactic Civil War. It was Zarr’s personal reaction to the attempt on the life of Luke Skywalker which revealed to Zett’alk the reasons behind his minion’s devotion to tracking down the cybernetic Teräs Käsi Warrior. Most believed Lyn was killed by the resurrected Emperor, this however was false. it is true that Arden Lyn was summoned to Byss by the clone Emperor, but it was not a volatile meeting until Lyn refused to teach his Dark Side Elite the art of Teräs Käsi. Upon this refusal the Clone Emperor engaged Arden Lyn in combat, it was this brief battle which aged the clone body Luke Skywalker would encounter shortly after the Fourth Battle of Coruscant. While fleeing Byss Arden encountered Umble Zarr, the ensuing battle was hard for both combatants. Umble had never done battle with a Force Sensitive practitioner of Teräs Käsi and neither had Lyn, oddly enough the thought of joining forces never come upon the two ladies as they fought. To mark her victory over the Followers of Palawa, Zarr presented Arden Lyn 's Juggernaut war droid arm to her master. Infiltrating the Jedi Praxeum Having proved to Zett’alk that she would not act upon her emotions and not challenge the Sith Lord Emperor, Zarr achieved what she was made to think was mastery of the Teräs Mundri ways and sent to enter Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Praxeum. Her mission was to slowly rise within the orders ranks and begin the insects plan for Vengeance upon the Overlords of the Teräs Mundri by imparting advanced knowledge of the Force to the Order, this plan was meant to take ages. But Zarr did not plan on being merely a footnote in the schemes, acting out against Zett’alk Umble began to openly pursue the affections of Luke Skywalker whilst dangling the heart strings of a young Proloxian prince named Gigin-Taue Soear. .]] Her Pursuit of Skywalker took longer than expected, but was carried out in secret from the entire Order. Ashamed by what in his opinion was taking advantage of a pupil, Skywalker attempted to sever the connection between them even though it was an emotional connection on Zarr’s part. The time they spent together resulted in Umble Zarr becoming pregnant. Zarr carried and concealed the baby for Seven years by using the Force. During the years that followed Zarr unwillingly accepted Skywalker’s emotional abandonment and proceeded to steer Gigin-Taue in the direction she was originally intended to pursue while attending the Jedi Praxeum. Shortly before the Yuuzhan Vong’s Invasion of the galaxy, Zarr began to plant the seeds that would eventually grow into the Jedi Temple Lex’rer within Gigin-Taue’s mind. This newfound obsession with the advancement of Force techniques landed Soear and his friend Cas-Lo Vont in hot water with most if not all of the Masters on Yavin IV. During one teaching session Soear under the influence of Umble began to goad Master Streen on his approach to instruction, this only deepened the trios resolve to start their own Temple. Under instructions from Master Skywalker,Kyp Durron infiltrated the group in an effort to find out if they where attempting to duplicate the Shadow Academy. Durron’s report to Skywalker was amazing in every way, it appeared that Soear was actually gifted with enough insight into the Nature of the Force that he could advance the Academy’s lessons. Hoping to avoid a potential schism and a direct challenge to his leadership, Skywalker secretly met with Zarr to discuss the possibility of slowly adding the teachings of the trio into the Academies rubric. This meeting ultimately went sour when Zarr attempted to court Skywalker again, whom out of respect for his wife denied the younger woman’s desires. In retaliation Umble claimed she would never allow the trio to divulge their teachings to his Academy and for this denial the Order would suffer greatly in the wake of its ignorance in the years to come. During one early mourning Lightsaber instruction class, Umble Zarr, Gigin-Taue Soear & Cas-Lo Vont dramatically voiced their intentions of leaving the Academy and founding one of their own. This outburst was met with limited glee from both the Masters and Apprentices of the Jedi Praxeum, especially Gigin-Taue’s father: Yap-En whom had made the journey to Yavin with both Vont and his Son. The elderly diminutive man pleaded with his son to not abandon Master Skywalker’s Academy in this fruitless venture, his Son ultimately dismissed such claims and departed the planet at the whims of Umble. The only discouragement the trio received from Master Skywalker was the demand that they return their Training Sabers, the trio managed to comply with this last instruction and also keep the focusing crystals from their make shift weapons in hopes of constructing their own. The Founding of Lex’rer Upon their arrival on the outback jungle world of Proloxis IV, Umble decided their Temple must not be easily found by the common folk of the humble village city of Orran. Securing Gigin-Taue’s attention in his absent fathers Kingdom was hard enough without having to divide him between the construction of Lex’rer and the Rule of Proloxis IV, so the three set out on a trek into the vast Deep Frontier regions of the solely inhabited country of Krushi. Two weeks into their quest for the most Force Sensitive place within the jungles, Cas-Lo and Gigin-Taue where forced into combat with a rabid Tusk Cat. In the melee Soear was injured while slaying the beast with a stone, At the behest of Umble Zarr, Vont was sent back to the city of Orran to gather new supplies while Gigin-Taue's leg healed. It was during this time that Soear began the construction of his Light-LongSword, the first seventy-two hours where spent cracking open the Hilt and constructing the focusing device out of a protective goggle. By the time Cas-Lo returned, Gigin-Taue had constructed his weapon and decided to begin the construction of their Jedi Temple on the very grounds where they were forced to defend their lives. The construction of the forward aimed temple was no easy task, hoping to maintain a certain equilibrium with the jungle Gigin-Taue insisted that the temple be built into the massive tree that had housed the trio during the rainy season. This however wouldn’t be easy work for the trio, equipped with a minimal crew of ASP-series droid ’s and the Power of the Force the trio began the long construction process. Upon reaching the halfway point, Zarr was visited by her insectoid master Zett’alk whom proceeded to chastise his one-time pupil upon her execution of his plan. This secret meeting quickly turned volatile as Zarr lashed out on her Master, the fight was quickly ended as the duelists came to the realization that neither would survive the confrontation. The result of this fight led to the splintering of the alliance between Umble Zarr and Zett’alk, after the two put aside their hostilities the insectoid revealed a terrible truth to his minion: an Extra-Galactic Race had begun an Invasion of the Galaxy. The two reached an unlikely compromise on the subject of Lex’rer, Zett’alk sighting the unlikely possibility that the Invaders where triumphant and this temple could possibly be the last refuge for the Jedi Order. While Zarr continued to dispel her true reasons for going along with Zett’alks plan, she made no attempts to ask for further instruction from the Insect whom out of fear turned it’s back on Zarr to witness the forthcoming Invasion firsthand. This abandonment on Zett’alks part was exactly what Zarr wanted all along, without its attention she was free to conceive of and enact her own post invasion plan for Galactic control of a new scale. Heretics of the Force & the Legatee of the Sith As the New Republic slowly began to realize it was under siege, Umble Zarr went along with her plan for Galactic Dominance through either her own aims or those of her unborn child whom was to be the inheritor of the Skywalker Legacy as well as that of the extinct Sith. Having enough sense to foresee a possible resemblance to that of Master Skywalker, Zarr announced to her Husband that she would be journeying to her home world in an effort to salvage her parents. Soear whom had become accustom to paying little attention to his wife blindly allowed her absence from the continual construction effort, it was during this time that Zarr made for the Neighboring toxic planet of Go'Gek.While allowing the Six year old embryos to gestate within, Zarr rapidly constructed a Fortress in which to house her child while she is away reassuming her Façade on Proloxis IV. Almost as if returning to her childhood within the Imperial Fortress, Zarr was able to sit back and watch the Invasion unfold via the HoloNet. The Murder of Yap-En Soear Three days into his publicized self seclusion over his son having declared him Grand Master of the entire Jedi Order, Yap-En’s humble planetary governor ‘s mansion was intruded upon by his son’s overbearing wife Umble Zarr. Yap-En had not so secretly held such contempt for the woman that upon her sneaking up upon him he withdrew and engaged his Lightsaber. Zarr herself glared down at the swarthy man and let loose a large discharge of spit into his face as she engaged her own saber; half incensed at her rudeness and half shocked at the sight of her crimson blade. The elder man was caught utterly off guard as Umble let loose a salvo of unorthodox fencing moves, as the two dueled Zarr revealed her intentions of murdering Soear to install her husband as lord of the planet. Yap-En made no attempts at pleading for his life as most politicians in his place would; for he was a fully trained Jedi Master in his own right. No matter how skilled the dominative man was, he was no equal to the Teras Mundri training of Master Zett’alk. The taxing duel was an awesome sight for both combatants where practically on even ground when it came down to force sensitivity, the only dividing factor between them was their training.Upon realizing his fate was no longer in his own hands; soear attempted to produce a disturbance in the force in order to reveal his attacker and perhaps save his life. But it was all for nothing, Zarr was using a common Teras Mundri isolation technique; which if carried out by a master could be perpetrated in plain view without repercussion. In a pure egocentric move Zarr revealed this fact to Soear as her strikes began to close in for his jugular, this however only made Yap-En draw heavily upon the force to knock Umble’s Saber hilt from her hand and attempt to decapitate her. After achieving the first part of his plan Soear swung his saber at Zarr’s neck only to smash his own blade into the stone floor; mere seconds later he looked up to see Umble Zarr letting loose a full salvo of lethally focused Force Energies at himself. The elder man was burned to a cinder before Zarr discontinued her discharge of energies, having achieved her goal Umble secretly exited the mansion and snuck back to the Deep Frontier Regions. Behind the scenes Name The name Umble Zarr dates back to the early drafts of the screenplay circa November 2001, in which the entire plot of A Dark Facade was laid out in little more than a lengthy exchange between Cas-Lo Vont & Zeb-Ska Soear. Portrayal The look of Umble Zarr and her daughter Maldini have been constantly evolving over the last five years, originally both where to be of Asian decent in the Script. This concept was dropped in favor of having Maldini appear more like a member of the Skywalker line. the custom action figure representing Zarr in the Ep7 photo-novel is mainly built upon Elizabeth Swan from Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest. Her hair style is an attempt to carry on the tradition of Leia's buns in Ep4 and Amidala's royal hair styles of Ep1. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade'' Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Females